Crybaby boyfriend
by Choi Lu
Summary: Ha llegado la hora del adiós, por favor, no llores. Oneshot [Piko/Iroha]


**Crybaby boyfriend**

_Notas de la autora: _

_Aqui les traigo un oneshot/songfic que es IrohaXPiko. .-. Debi decir que no soy muy fan de esta pareja, pero adoro su cover de esta canción._

_Diafruten :D_

* * *

><p>"Ha llegado el momento de la despedida, por favor, no llores..."<p>

En una tarde de otoño, en un parque se encuentra una pareja de novios, se miran con tristeza, saben que es gora de un adiós.

No intercambian palabra alguna, no saben qué decir. El chico tiene los ojos enrojecidos, una pequeña lagrima se escurre por su mejilla.

-Piko, por favor, no llores.- Le dice la chica con la voz quebrada.

-Lo... Lo siento Iroha, pero es... Es que yo...- la voz del chico se quiebra aún más, a lo que, para su sorpresa siente el pequeño dedo índice de su novia silenciando sus labios temblorosos.

-Shh... No tienes de qué disculparte.- le dice con una sonrisa triste pero gentil.- Recuerda cosas lindas, no pienses en cosas tristes. ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita como novios?

El joven asintió mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

...

* * *

><p>Lo último que Iroha se esperaba de su relación con Piko era que fuera ella quien tuviera que ser la valiente, la que tuviera que ser fuerte y consolar a su inocente novio. Incluso había ocasiones en las que, al ver una película triste, eran los dos quienes terminaban llorando.<p>

En la primera cita que tuvieron ya como novios, el albino la invitó a ver una película al cine, ella aceptó encantada.

La película era muy triste, incluso la pelirrosa sintió que no podría terminar de verla. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver a Piko, se sorprendió un poco al ver que él SÍ estaba llorando a todo dar. Y cuando menos se lo esperaban sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas miradas, humedecidas por el sentimiento pasaron poco a poco a ser miradas divertidas que fueron acompañadas por suaves risas.

Iroha nunca olvidaría esa cita, nunca. Pues fue allí cuando aceptó completamente que amaba a su novio porque, aunque fuera un llorón, era SU llorón.

...

* * *

><p>Se levantaron de la banca en que habían estado sentados y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, Piko jugueteaba con el anillo que estaba en el anular de Iroha. Él recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer aquel día en que compraron esos anillos de pareja en un local de baratijas; en ese momento, muy disimuladamente palpó su anillo, que estaba guardado en su bolsillo del pantalón.<p>

Se puso triste al recordar el por qué estaban allí en ese momento, sabía que Iroha no quería lastimarlo, que no era su intención y, aunque estuviera sufriendo por dentro, se había armado de valor y estaba frente a él con una sonrisa.

-Anda, una sonrisa por favor.- le dijo Iroha mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- sé que no es fácil, pero debemos decir adiós.- en ese momento, la sonrisa de la pelirrosa fue desvaneciendose hasta terminar en un rostro triste.

...

* * *

><p>Piko no olvidaría la vez que conoció a Iroha. Ambos aún eran niños cuando se conocieron, de inmediato se volvieron mejores amigos.<p>

El albino era muy diferente de su amiga. Ella era tan alegre y de carácter tan fuerte, que muchas veces lo único que él podía hacer era sonreír tonta e inocentemente.

...

* * *

><p>Siguieron caminando, con el atardecer a sus espaldas y llegaron hasta un puente peatonal sobre un río. Ese puente les traía gratos recuerdos cuando ambos veían el atardecer desde ahí.<p>

Ahí se habían conocido a una temprana edad, ahí se habían vuelto novios y habían tenido sus momentos más cursis y románticos, al más puro estilo de las películas románticas.

Ahí también Iroha le había dado a Piko la noticia de que se iría de la ciudad por motivos familiares y le había dicho que su relación debería terminar.

-Piko, nuestros destinos se separan, entiende por favor. Creo que... Es momento de... Decir...

Piko ya sabía lo que Iroha iba a decir, lo sabía desde un principio; pero aún así para él eso no dejaba de lastimar el corazón.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas empezaban a amontonarse en sus ojos hasta que empezaron a caer. Estaba llorando, estaba triste, con el corazón partido.

-Iroha, -la voz de Piko estaba entre cortada,- yo... Yo me prometí ser fuerte, no llorar cuando este momento llegara. Pero... Pero es imposible.

A la pelirrosa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con oír esto,

-Iroha, dime. ¿Aún me quieres?

Dicho esto, Piko rompió a llorar completamente, más para su sorpresa, sintió como las pequeñas manos de Iroha tomaban su rostro y lo hacia entablar contacto visual con ella.

-Piko, no llores por favor.- luego, animando un poco su tono, agregó, casi cantando.- Tengo una magia para este llorón, una magia para detener su llanto. Ahora harás una mueca como la mía... ¡Vamos a sonreír!

La pequeña magia surtió efecto y ambos comenzaron a sonreír, al principio con una expresión algo triste que paso a ser remplazada por risas.

Ambos lo habían entendido, tal vez su capítulo en la historia juntos había terminado, pero no lo olvidarían nunca; y quien sabe, tal vez nuevos caminos se llegarían a abrir.

...

* * *

><p>Volvieron a entablar contacto visual, las palabras no eran necesarias, era el final.<p>

Piko se acercó a Iroha y le dio un suave y rápido beso en la frente, para luego decirle en voz baja.

-Te quiero.

-Yo... Yo también.- le respondió ella en voz baja, para luego alejarse bruscamente de él y agregar, casi en un susurro.- Lo siento por dejarte, Piko.

-No te tienes que disculpar, Iroha; gracias, gracias por haber sido mi novia, yo siempre te querré.

Se quedaron parados uno enfrente del otro por varios minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que la pelirrosa rompió el silencio.

-Me tengo que ir.- dicho esto, empezó a caminar de regreso, no sin antes despedirse.- Adiós, Piko.

-Adiós, Iroha.- respondió el en voz baja. Cuando la pelirrosa se alejó lo suficiente, el albino bajó el rostro y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron.- Parece que ha llegado el final... Esta vez... no lloraré.

Dicho esto, emprendió su camino hacia el sentido contrario del que Iroha había tomado...

* * *

><p><em>Notas finales:<em>

_¿Y bien? Qué les pareció? *w*_

_Debo aclarar que este oneshot lo subo desde mi celular, asi que esta medio mal redactado._

_Bueno, ¡no olviden dejar reviews y dar favorito!_

_PD. Mi corrector del celular no funcionaba, así qe algunos "errores de dedo" fueron inevitables, corregí los errores a computadora, asi que esta es una versión "editada"._

_Gracias por los reviews ^o^ y tendré en cuenta las opiniones que dejen (sí, el fic quedó demasado literal al video, pero no es tan facil redactar un buen oneshot a eso de la medianoche en el celular y con solo la intención de escribir existente. Aún así, me gustó cómo quedó)_


End file.
